


Coming Home

by generalkenobi715



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalkenobi715/pseuds/generalkenobi715
Summary: When Rey opened her eyes, she saw herself reflected in two wide brown ones.It wasn’t the first time she’d jolted from her dreams, only to find that he existed here, too. Sitting across the room with his back against the wall, or next to her in bed, like tonight. Sometimes he disappeared before she could say a word, and she fell back into darkness.Other times, he stuck around, eyes trained on her - as if he was memorizing every detail of her face, as if he never wanted to leave.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coming Home

When Rey opened her eyes, she saw herself reflected in two wide brown ones.

It wasn’t the first time she’d jolted from her dreams, only to find that he existed here, too. Sitting across the room with his back against the wall, or next to her in bed, like tonight. Sometimes he disappeared before she could say a word, and she fell back into darkness.

Other times, he stuck around, eyes trained on her - as if he was memorizing every detail of her face, as if he never wanted to leave.

Eyes longing, but not sad.

She looked back at him now, returning the same expression in quiet understanding. Sometimes they spoke, the irony of making up for lost time when they really had none sitting heavily on both their hearts.

Tonight, though, she didn’t feel like talking. 

Without a word, she sat up, shifted her body closer to his, and folded into his chest, her head tucked into his shoulder.

It was as if he was really there.

There was a beat before she felt his fingertips brush the back of her arm, before he brought his chin down to rest on the crown of her head. 

In moments like these, moments she could just barely feel the warmth of a living body and the desire of a living soul, she could forget the flashes of pain or pangs of regret. In moments like these she knew that he was here, with her. Finally.

But far too late.

She brought up her hand, brushing her fingertips along his collarbone. Taking in every inch of him, for the short time she had him. She felt him shift, bringing his lips down to where the very top of her forehead rested on his shoulder.

She shut her eyes tighter, wishing it was possible to be closer to him.

She’d never questioned how he could be here, or why he came. She didn’t need to know, didn’t care - but really, she felt the answer just as she’d been able to sense his every impulse before. That had never faded. He’d come for her, and would keep coming for her, just as he had that day in Exegol. The day Ben Solo had come home.

He wouldn’t leave her again - nor would she abandon him. And deep down, in the depths of her heart, she wasn’t lonely. Neither of them would be, ever again. They were at peace, and the knowledge brought her into the welcoming arms of sleep, her dreams always of a future with the man who held her now.

The man she knew she’d find, someday soon.

He’d come for her. And it was her turn, now, to do the same.

She drifted off to the methodical strokes of his fingers running through her hair and the rhythmic drum of his heartbeat, strong and steady and very much alive within his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Some subtle World Between Worlds food for the rats ;) thanks for reading!!


End file.
